Assassin's Creed: The Giovanni Saga
by Twinkielover
Summary: Set in the year 2986, Archangel and his ally Deadlock add a new Assassin to their Brotherhood, in attempt to return the corrupted Assassin order to the honorable brotherhood it once was. Even so, they will be challenged against the world, whether it is the Templar, or the Neutrals; the three will resurrect a once forgotten creed, "Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted".
1. Chapter 1: Birth of the Strong

**HELLO WORLD THIS IS TWINKIELOVER WITH A NEW FANFICTION OF THE TAIL OF GIOVANNI. THIS TAIL TAKES PLACE IN THE YEAR OF 2986. THIS STORY WAS MADE WITH THE HELP OF MY FRIENDS AND ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE FICTIONALLY MADE BY US. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. **

**BIRTH OF THE STRONG**

**PROLOGUE**

_***IN ITALY***_

"ASSASSINO, ASSASSINO"

GET HIM!

A man ran through the crowds in the busy streets of Italy. He was being chased. Theses pursuers wore uniforms with large crosses on them.

One of the citizens didn't know what it meant. He just knew he didn't want to get involved. He was only nineteen. As the running man and the three pursuers disappeared far in the street the young teen turned into the house he lives in.

A boy of poverty he and his family lived in a house with only two rooms and a bathroom.

"Salve (Hello)" his mother said "How was your day?"

The boy stayed quiet, living in poverty was tough for his family. He doesn't have money to go to school or even buy enough food for a day.

"How was your day?" asked his mother again.

"Good" he lied

Ever since his father passed away from an illness he was left the man of the house. He, along with his mother had both felt the pain of poverty from different problems. The boy never seemed to be comfortable anywhere except for one place, home.

At night the boy works till Eight o'clock at a bakery, to only make a few bucks a day. At the end of the shift he will return home only to hear his mother cursing at tax collectors to leave and waves a butcher knife to the men.

The boy just went to his bed and lied down, and soon falls asleep.

***First-person perspective of the boy***

The next day I woke.

As I walked to the bakery the next day for my morning shift, I stopped to get some coffee from a stand in a plaza.

I paid the man and started walking away when some men came behind me.

They went to grab me but I broke their grip. As I got a good look at these men I say that they were wearing the crosses on their clothes.

"YOU GOT A BAD FAMILY" Said one man.

I got a look at him as I was punched to the ground by one of the thugs behind me. He was tall, wearing a suit and a necklace with the same cross as the other goons. He has bald and smelt like he put too much on too much cologne on.

"DIDN'T PAY YOUR BILLS AND YOU WAVED A KNIFE AT ONE OF MY MEN?" he said taking out a dagger. "NOW YOUR MOTHER WILL PAY"

As he said this two more goons appear from behind him with a woman that had a cloth bag over her head. The bald man held up in his other hand a big bag of coins.

DAMN! I thought. That was the money saved for getting my own home!

"This" he said "Doesn't even cover it" he waved his hands signaling his goons to hit my mom. Then the bald man took a knife and stabbed my mother. She started bleeding out.

"NOW FOR YOU LITTLE…"

I then heard a whistle. The next thing I knew the goons all had a bullet through the head. But I didn't hear a gunshot though, must have been silenced. Every one of the goons fell to the ground. All accept the bald man. A man then came up to the man and put the blade to his neck.

"This man is known as a Templar" the man said "They want to gain power through fear….."

"THROUGH CONTROL" the bald yelled.

"They once controlled Italy until we stepped in" The hooded man said. "They seek power because they are powerless."

The hooded man sliced the neck of the man and placed his over his eyes to close it.

"Requiescat in pace (Rest in peace)" he said.

I looked at my mother who was still bleeding out.

"Hold my hand" she said

I did so. I felt a small tear rush down my face.

"These evil Templars are everywhere" she said.

"You knew about them?" I asked confused.

"Yes" she said. "Go with these men. Do something good with your life and wipe this world clean of evil"

"But where am I going to go?" I asked.

"With me to America for starters." said a man.

I looked behind me to see a tall man with a mask and a hood just like the rest of the men who killed the bald man and his goons.

"I will take you to America to train under me. You will learn to be an Assassin." The masked man said.

"You can do it honey" mom said "will you do it?"

"I will" I said.

"Good" mom said, coughing up blood.

"Now I can sleep knowing you will be a great example for this world." she said

She coughed blood again and smiled.

"I love you" she said. Not soon after she began to slowly clos her eyes and passed away.

"Me too" I said. I began to feel some warm tears rush down my face.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was the man in the mask.

"Let's get started" I said.

We will depart after the funeral for your mother.

"Just one question" I said to him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Crow. I am an Assassin"

Not soon after the funeral I was off to America. I already began to feel home sick but I quickly pushed it aside.

The masked man came up behind before we entered a private jet.

"What is your name my friend?" He asked me.

"MY NAME IS GIOVANNI, YOUR NEXT RECRUIT"


	2. Chapter 2: Alteration

_**GREETINGESS WORDLESS! Infinity Calix and Twinkie Lover here with a new story called AC: Alterations, though that was pretty obvious by now wasn't it. Anywhose, this is less of the adventures of Archangel, but it does center around one of the recruits for the new Brotherhood. To be honest, for those who have possibly read Calix's works would know that Archangel is one of the four souls of Death, however, this was much before that took place; or rather before Death and he made a contract. As for Twinkie Lover's character, some of you may know him, and some may not, either way he is the character which this work of FanFiction centers around. I think that this is enough talk for now, so don't forget to Read and Review, and remember, we do not condone acts violence, such as Assassination or Murder, nor do we seek to influence our readers to do such things. So on to the Story! - Infinity Calix & Twinkie Lover **_

_**(Disclaimer: Infinity Calix and Twinkielover do not own Assassin's Creed and their characters, all rights go to Ubisoft and the people who did their best and took their time to bring this work of Historical Fiction. All that the Authors Infinity Calix and Twinkielover own are the character's they have created and the work of fanfiction they produce.)**_

Assassin's Creed: Alteration

_**Memory 1: Beginnings part 1: Training/**_

_**[Continuing off of Twinkielover's story, Assassin's HQ, 2986]/ **_

Crow stared down at his new apprentice. For the past few weeks that he had taken him under his wing, he had conducted several tasks to test his apprentice's skills.

"Giovanni, how do you expect to properly fulfill your missions and successfully annihilate your enemies if you do not take the time to follow the rules?"

"Forgive me mentor, I promise to always abide from the creed."

"Recite the creed before me, as proof of your loyalty to the brotherhood."

"To destroy our enemies we will conquer the world through the shadows. For we are assassins."

"Very well. Remember we are Assassins, and we fight only from the shadows. We strike our enemies without mercy, and show no honor. We live in a world where it is kill or be killed. Meet with Draco for your next trial. You are dismissed." Crow concluded turning away from the youthful recruit.

"As you wish mentor." I said.

"Giovani, what brings you to these corridors?" Draco asked casually speaking with a cigar closed between his teeth.

" I was sent by the mentor to complete my trials" I said sternly.

"Well you seem rather frustrated today don't you." Draco stated as he lead Giovanni into the chamber of Guidance. "Anywho, here's the documents of the trials."

"Great" I said " I will get started right away."

"Good luck, cause you are on a limit with these trials, a 1 month period. No assassin has ever been able to withstand these trials. Why Crow is making you due them is something I'm not sure of? Surely a recruit like you has never been given this task before." Draco stated, a hint of curiosity in his tone.

I spent about two hours to find the book that i needed from the large library. When i finally got to sit down i felt a sense of relief run through my body, but soon disappeared when I remembered the important part of being here: I had to read them. Sighing I took a breath. The leather cover of the book flared open as golden light danced upon the page, leaving flaring trails of igniting flames as they imbedded themselves into the page forming words . I read the words slowly to my self: _The answers to your struggles will be answered outside of your home…_

Shrugging my shoulders I walked to the doors of the hq and stepped out to be blinded by the bright light of the sun.

I squinted my eyes as i slowly adjusted to the light. "Ok?" I thought, this clue is suppose to appear? I opened the book to the blank page once again. The page all of a sudden hit the page in a weird way that I saw words being burnt into the page of the book. Each letter being burnt in became clear after appearing.

As words formed i read the message to myself:

"_Go east to Neo-Star City. Your trials will begin there. Your powers and abilities will be put to the test in a perilous journey that will be the beginning of the long road ahead of you!" _

**[Neo-Star City,One month later/]**

"ASSASSIN!" A police officer shouted, as what seemed to be the whole police force chased after their target.

"Hey! For the record, I find offence to that statement!" The white hooded vigilante retorted.

"Archangel! We have you surrounded, you are hereby under arrest by the-" An officer shouted as they held their guns high.

"Just incase you are wondering, there is a bird above us." Archangel mentioned grinning behind his mask.

"What does that have to do with anything?" The cops questioned confused, as Archangel nodded to the bird.

Giovanni sighed "Time to get started" he said.

Jumping from the ceiling that he was perched upon. Giovanni dropped on the closest cop to Archangel, shooting the officer through his neck with a crossbow bolt from his hidden crossbow. Turning enemies that had attempted to attack him while he wasn't looking, Archangel imly held his hand over his Holo-Blade and shot them all with a multi-shot, however the attack was semi-successful as one of the officers were able to dodged the attack, only dropping his gun in the process...in front of Giovanni. Just as the gun fell Giovanni grabbed it, flipped it over and shot five of the cops in the head.

Archangel simply yawned as his enemies were slaughtered. Not paying attention to the assassin that had assisted him, Archangel shifted his Holo-Blade to its grappling hook mode and bulleted towards the roof of the building behind him.

"Your welcome" Giovanni sarcastically muttered, following after Archangel.

"So you're an assassin aren't you?" Archangel stated as Giovanni met him upon the rooftop.

"Yes," Giovanni said casually.

Archangel only stared at the man before him before giving a chuckle. "If you are an assassin, then tell me, what is the creed?"

"To destroy our enemies we will conquer the world through the shadows. For we are assassins."

"Yes then, you are truly, truly, the most exquisite, genuine, and most capable of MORONS THAT COULD EVER LIVE! F**K YOU!" Archangel shouted as he kicked Giovanni in the stomach pushing him back.

"I'm not an 'Assassin' of the brotherhood. I am an Assassin, rogue one might say." Archangel mocked, pointing his sword at Giovanni.

"And you tantalize me about not knowing the creed? Someone who has abandoned the brotherhood?" Giovanni said.

"I did not abandon the brotherhood, I was framed for a crime I didn't commit. betrayed by my allies, I was forced out. The Brotherhood is corrupted, it does not follow the true path of assassins and they teach the newer blood they ways of the wrong. I live by one creed, _"Nothing is true, everything is permitted"_ that is the true creed. Before I kill you, I'll give you an option, join me or die. It's your decision." Archangel stated as he pushed his blade forward slightly.

" I choose," he started to say hesitantly "to join".

"Good, then follow me, abandon all ties you've had from the brotherhood. Also, meet my friend, and probably one of our most important allies." Archangel said gesturing towards a person behind Giovanni.

The man wore a long cloak that covered most of his body. It was evident that he had a hood, however despite that, he still chose to wear a black fedora instead, and much like Archangel, he too was wearing a mask. However, the man did not seemed to be armed.

"Your name is Giovanni I presume?" The cloaked man asked, gesturing towards the said person in front of him. "My name is Deadlock." The mysterious man stated plainly as he flashed his two revolvers at Giovanni.

"SHINY!" Giovanni said with a slight grin.

"I kinda like this recruit." The two mentors stated with a slight grin."He likes shiny things."

"It is timed to get your training" Archangel said. "We must bring you to our headquarters as soon as possible."

"Deadlock, patrol the streets, we must have a quick exit from this town." Archangel said firmly.

"Yes Mentor" Deadlock responded. He turned around and flipped out his revolver from the holsters.

"I love this job." he stated smiling.

"This way Giovanni" Archmentor said quickly as he turned quickly to the exit the alley way. Turning his head he turned quickly he started walking on the sidewalk, leaving Giovanni to catch up with his new master.

Gun shots rang from far in the distance.

"Not many Enemies left on our extraction path" Deadlock said over a phone device attached to Arcangel's uniform.

"Finish there and meet us at the extraction point" Archangel. responded. " We'll be there soon."

"As you wish" he responded.

Archangel and Giovanni made their way to a dock named Westport Sea Docks. They,not far from the docks, saw Deadlock waiting with a motor boat.

"Lets get going" he said casually "I hate this town".

They loaded on the boat as Deadlock shot a few more cops trying to prevent us from leaving.

As the last police officer dropped with a gunshot to the head we started up the boat and fled the city.

**[ASSASSINS HQ, A day later/]**

By the time the boat reached anywhere close to the Assassin's headquarters Giovanni and Archangel were asleep and Deadlock was watching the boat.

As the boat engine slowly died down until it came to a complete stop Deadlock took some oars and paddled the rest of the way into the way.

The automatic lights slowly flickered on as the boat entered through the hidden doors of the docking area.

The bright lights slowly awoke Giovanni as he stood up. Looking around the docking area he stood in amazement of the large golden statues of assassins that stood on either side of the docks. The docking areas was connected by large swirling stairs that disappeared in the shadows.

Archangel has just woken and just casually asked if they were there.

"LOOK! IT IS A FLYING MONKEY!" Archangel shouted, pointing to the sky.

"Archangel.." Deadlock began, glaring at the fellow assassin, "THERE ARE NO FLYING MONKEYS!"

"Oh right…" Archangel said, remembering that monkeys cannot fly.

"Well, it seems that we have made it to our badass base." Archangel spoke, returning from his temporary state of insanity and introducing the glorious base of operations ahead of the three assassin.

They approached the wooden docks, aligned with several other water transportation vehicles, such as boats, jet skis, etc.

Docking the smaller vehicle next to what seemed to be a war ship from possibly the 21st century, the three assassin began their walk towards the large mansion, Giovanni couldn't help but stare upon the beauty that befell him.

The courtyard was rimmed by several statues of various famous Assassin, such as Altair, Ezio, Ratohnhaketon, Edward, etc. However, the statues closest to the doors of the Mansion depicted warriors of which Giovanni has never seen before.

To the second one to the left of the door was a black space, that seemed to be awaiting a new statue of another legendary figure.

To the second on the right of the door, was a rather large statue, colored in black, with several bright green lines, depicting a warrior in black armor with an intricate skeletal design tracing all around his thin and tall body, his face had a sinister and mischievous grin across while also covered by a star shaped visor, and in his hand a long black rapier.

The statue to the left of the door, was colored red, and depicted a dragon knight of sorts, clenched honorably in his right hand was a beautiful sword, and braced to his left arm was an equally glorious knightly shield.

The statue to the right of the door, shinned unlike the others, in a bright golden color. It seemed to be a robotic ruler of sorts, a long cape cascading across it and flowing in the wind, a bright diamond shining in the center of it chest. It's head was covered by a fedora, and it's eyes bore the most sinister of glares. In it's hands it wielded a long zweihander type sword, matching his sinister yet kingly appearance.

"What exactly do these statues represent?" Giovanni asked his superiors, his voice filled with curiosity.

"Well it's pretty obvious that the ones towards the entrance were legendary assassin, mixed with various heroes from other legends, such as Hercules, Lancelot, Julius Caesar, even people like Iskandar. However it is those three statues to the sides of the door, minus that empty spot, that seem to have no legend that we know of whatsoever, only names. The Red, Dragon Storm, The Black Gnome the Shadow Elf, and The Gold Infinity Calix." Archangel responded, as the three continued their walk to the doors.

" Interesting" Giovanni said inspecting each of the tall statues thoroughly.

"Let us continue through the corridors." Deadlock said, opening the two large doors in front of the already large mansion of titanic proportions.

Just as the exterior of the mansion would suggest, the interior of the mansion was just as large as it should be. The mansion, much like it's luxurious perimeter and area, was constructed of a mixed arrangement of marble, and golden tiles, along with stained glass windows surrounding the large double door entrance.

In front of the assassin, was a pair of staircases, dividing into two upon reaching the wall, and directing towards the next floor of the building. To the left side of them was an entrance leading to the /_**(REWRITE LATER)**_

The second floor of the building seemed to hold the bedrooms for all of the inhabitants of the building, looking on either side, one would see what seemed like an endless hallway of rooms. Each room had their own walk in closet, as well as a private bathroom, along with a queen sized bed.

The third floor contained a floor completely dedicated to training, and the fourth floor of the mansion was a gaming center. On top of the mansion was none other than a private pool.

"YOU KNOW, IT NEVER GETS ANY BETTER, WHENEVER I COME INTO THIS MANSION, IT'S ALWAYS UNBELIEVABLY EPIC!" Archangel shouted, his voice echoing through the hallways.

"You know, if someone was intruding on the property, there is probably no doubt that they heard your little outburst, mentor." Giovanni stated bluntly.

"NO THEY WON'T THEY'RE TO STUPID!" Archangel responded still shouting.

"However it was appeared well equipped to what they were doing, in terms that whoever the intruder was they managed to replace the window entirely, however, they were clumsy enough to forget to clean up the older glass on the floor, as well as allowing a piece of fabric to get caught alongside one of the tables. Judging by the appearance of the scene, the intruder was injured, as they had unknowingly left a trail of blood, leading to the medical room on the same floor.

Turning drastically serious about the situation, Archangel turned towards Giovanni and commanded, "Giovanni, it seems we have a case on our hands, your initiation to the brotherhood will be tested on a later date, however as of now it seems we've got a rather dire situation on our hands. No one has ever been able to penetrate the perimeter of this mansion other than those who live here. I need you to secure the perimeter, if there are any seals around the perimeter broken, fix them, you'll know what they look like make sure none of them have a single scratch on them. If you see any enemies take this." Reaching into his pocket, Archangel tossed Giovanni a small gun that seemed like it would barely even fit into a hand properly, in fact it seemed as if it was a mere toy.

"It's called the Cricket, trust me, you do not want that thing pointing towards the wrong way." Archangel concluded, understanding the seriousness of the situation, Giovanni nodded in understanding. Giovanni looked down on the Cricket and studied it. A little gun with a big kick he thought? It was silverish chrome with a pointed tip.

"Archangel isn't joking when he said that" he heard Deadlock say behind him, "That thing can do a lot of damage."

Giovanni studied the little chrome gun.

"Interesting" Giovanni muttered "small but destructive."

"Yeah, it is, so try not to get killed, okay?" Deadlock stated before walking away with Archangel to approach the mission at hand.

"Okay then, lets make this showy." Giovanni said to himself as he followed soon after, his hidden blades ready, and his weapons secured and loaded.

However, little did these three Assassin's know that their every move was being traced, and they were no more than mere pawns in a chess game for the fate of their world.

_**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW. SORRY IT WAS KIND OF A QUICK ENDING.1**_

_**-Don't Forget to check out our other awesome stories, thanks for reading! So for now, I bid thee adieu have a nice night or day whichever comes first- Infinity Calix **_

_**[Chapter End/ Awaiting Part 2]/ **_


End file.
